


World's Ending

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morning after episode seven just lots of rinn feelings then the world ends, started serious then went to childish fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Ending

Feelings don’t just fall into place over night, sometimes they can take days months or even years but in Rae’s case it was the moment he defended her, she fell for him just like that, handed her heart over to him in the palm of his hand, of course now it was all different having him in her bed asleep after there first time together, it took them a while to get this far but they did it together, the fears she had were mostly gone but some still lingered inside her, she had to work hard for them now, not to loose him again, to be the best she could for him, she may not be perfect but she was finally expecting what she looked like and who she was, in fact it took her a long time to realise this.

Liam was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, it wasn’t special, it was horrible, the way she thought she deserved after she treated Finn like dirt of the bottom of her shoe, another of her many regrets in her life, like the time she wished her mum not to be pregnant but now she had come to a realisation that the little girl her just brought into this world needed her, to help her, to not be afraid of things that may go wrong not to be scared, to always charge at it and not show them your tears, if she did they would win. 

She had expected him to run a mile after seeing her naked but he didn’t he touched her in ways she had never experienced before not even with Liam that was a little fumble in his tiny bed barley any room to move, he wasn’t gentle like Finn, Liam didn’t care about her, in his eyes it was just another way to make himself feel good putting other around him down, with harsh comments, but in Rae’s case she thought she deserved it, it’s not true she didn’t she lost her way in life and had to fight to get it back thats exactly what she done now.

Finn was much different, giving her pleasure she never thought she deserved, holding even though he was fast asleep he still had a firm grip around her waist as if she would disappear in the flash of an eye or a puff of smoke, Rae knew now that would never happen she was going nowhere, she wriggled out of his grip after a ten minute struggle, to make tea and toast for breakfast.

She opened the door quietly expecting him to still be asleep, he was sat up in bed watching her come through the door, like she was his prey or something.

she sat the cups and toast down on her bedside table, sitting down crossed legged next to Finn.

"morning" he reached over her grabbing a slice of toast, resting his head against her chest and started munching on the toast.

"i’m not a pillow!" she went to push him off, he grabbed her around the waist securing her to him and placed his head back on her chest.

"shut up Rae, you owe me big time".

"you owe me too, you left and went to bloody Leeds" she huffed out.

"hmm, that’s because i couldn’t stand the thought of being in the same town with the love of my life and not been able to even touch her coz she dumped me with the shittest exscuse ever".

"It wasn’t that shitter a reason though at the time in my head it was a perfect reason but thinking about it now it was a bit shit" she smiled shyly up at him.

"it was shit lets face it, i’m in charge of thinking in this relationship from now on, coz you only think the worst and it’s not like the world will end soon so where fine for now, so that way i don’t loose you again and coz i don’t really think that much, it’s just mainly about you, cigs and tunes".

"Right…what the worlds gunna end?" Rae asked extremely sarcastically.

"well you never know do ya, hey listen what would you do if it was? " Finn asked flopping back on the bed.

"dunno just listen to some tunes and punch Kester always wanted to do that" she grinned.

"Really?".

"okay well i probably wouldn’t punch Kester, but i might go to the pub have a last drink with the gang then punch that barman the one who banned us that time because we were in the toilets suspiciously too long, stupid prick" she pinched her fingers then parted them slightly in Finn’s face whispering "so close!" which made him burst out laughing nodding because he was too, "then kiss you a bit and then run home and save my brilliant music collection for the next generation" 

"just a kiss?" Finn sat up and started to tickle her sides.

"okay! okay!, not just a kiss" she squeaked out, face bright red from laughing too much.

"nice one" he grinned and walked up to the window peering outside for a moment.

"Rae?"

"yes?" looking up from her pillow.

"the world’s ending" Finn grinned.

"oh shit" she grinned back. 

"so about that list, coz i was thinking it’s nearly over and the worlds not that great anyway so…"

"not just a kiss time?" 

"fuck yeah!" Finn practically ran across the room pouncing on top of Rae.

Sometime later Rae asked what he would do at the world’s end.

"Marry you" Finn mumbled into her neck.


End file.
